


Take one for a friend

by Shevron



Series: Familylife [7]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shevron/pseuds/Shevron
Summary: Sometimes a firend can be a rescue.Sometimes the rescue can lead to something more.
Relationships: Cimar WildeHopps/ Barbara Brown, Kozica / Rebecca Grizz
Series: Familylife [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603087
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Take one for a friend

He was some kind of mix between nervous and excited…  
This was their second meeting and he wasn´t sure what he should expect.  
Or was this already a date?

The kangaroo chose to take no chances and invited Barbara into the Old Wolf Tavern. There she would, hopefully, show some restrictions in her behaviour.  
With some kind of humiliation he thought of his last meeting and how she could let him faint just with a… hug…  
And waking up with some lipstick on his cheek.

“Hey Jumper! There you are!”  
With a big smile she takes a seat at his side, put her arm around the kangaroo und pulled him against her.  
Cimar was glad she took his own restrictions into account and didn´t try to kiss him, so the small talk went rather smoothly.

“WOW BARB! Is that the kangaroo you let dad go home alone for?”  
Both looked up and a grizzlylady stood in front of them.  
A bit more grey than brown in relation to Barbara at his side, similar in build and style, but at least a head taller than the bear at his side.

“BECCY!”  
With that she jumped up and took the grizzly into a tight hug.  
“Cimar, this is Rebecca Grizz. My sister in heart. We grew up together since we were small cubs.”

The kangaroo wasn´t sure, what he should think of this… Besides the height and the slightly different fur they were nearly identical! Very musclebound arms, lush bust, wide hips and obviously the same desire to show as much fur as possible.  
He had to swallow. Could he survive two of her kind?

They took seats beside him and to take a sip from his glass to do anything but watch those females…  
“Have you tried him yet?”  
The next moment the content of his maw was spilled all over the table.  
“No. He´s so shy, it´s absolutely adorable. He fainted just from a hug.”  
“He´s not the first one to do that.”  
“Oh no. But the next time we saw each other he tried to hide in one of the rooms up there. And a friend called me up. He lost all his color and stuttered till I closed his maw and told him to tell me directly what he want to say.  
And you know what?  
He didn´t want to kiss at his first or even second date.”

The grizzly looked down at the crimson red mammal between them.  
“A mammal with principles? Wow. To withstand you, he have to be very strong willed…”  
She looked up to her ‘sister’ again.  
“By the way… How long do you think you need, before we can try to share?”

Cimar´s body stiffened at that and his ears shot up.  
“Share?!”  
>Please let they mean something totally different!<  
“We share everything like good sisters: Our dreams, our hopes, our fears… Sometimes we share our males, if he´s good.”  
“WHAT?! NO! A mammal is no toy to *share*!”

With a big grin she addressed Rebecca again.  
“Well that´s definitely a no… I have to go slowly, but I think it will be worth the wait.”  
Barbara put her big nose into Cimar´s ear and a surprisingly good shudder ran through his body.  
“We wait, till you are ready. And I promise you: You will never forget it.”  
“You should know it may take a while. I could only think of something like that if she´s really the one. Without the slightest doubt and full commitment from both of us.”  
“WHOA! Barb, if he´s as good as his principles, you should keep him!”  
“Something tells me, I would like to see, if I am…”

He was conflicted, but right now the panic was getting the upper paw.  
The eyes of the kangaroo shot around and he found a possible rescue for him.

“Hey! Kozi! Come over here, I want to introduce you to someone!”  
With that he pointed on the free seat at Rebecca´s other side.

The bear turned around and began to grin.  
“Hey, Cimar. I thought you would be oldschool. And now not only one absolutely hot lady but two at your side?  
What do they say?  
‘Silent waters are DEEP’”  
“HEY! You know I´m not like that!”  
“Just kidding.”

On his way to them his eyes roamed above the grizzlylady and he had a hard time not to drool.  
Kozica took a seat beside Rebecca and without losing a beat, put her paw under his maw to lift his head.  
“You sit here now, so my eyes are HERE!”  
She pointed to her eyes.  
“You have time for drooling over the sight of me after the talk... Understood?”  
He could only grin and nod.  
“Good. I´m Rebecca.”  
“Kozica. Friends call me Kozi, but you can call me whatever you want, honey.”  
“Honey? Really? Very original.”  
“Do you think? What would you use?”  
Her eyes checked him out, before she grinned.  
“Wannabe fluff buff?”  
“WHOA! You are a fiery one. I like that.”  
“And you should show, how good you can be.  
WAITER! Eight beers, a bottle of good whiskey…”  
Cimar lifted his paw to stop her.  
“I don´t drink.”  
“Don´t worry. That´s just for us.”  
She pointed to Kozi and herself.  
“… two glasses and whatever they want!”

Somehow he felt like in a strange dream.  
The two bears in front of them threw insult after insult against each other between their drinks and they couldn´t get enough of it.  
“You are so weak. I bet you can´t even win against me or Barb in a nice round of arm-wrestling!”  
“Of course I would!”  
“Prove it!”  
Rebecca put her elbow on the table and after a moment Kozi did the same.  
She might be a little bit smaller than him, but her arms seemed to be the same as his…  
Maybe even more, depending how much was fur and how much muscles...

“3… 2… 1… GO!”  
The table trembled when their paws met and the confident look on the male´s muzzle changed to disbelief when she could hold her ground against him. And he wasn´t weak…  
His arm tilt slowly to the right.  
>Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!<  
He bared his fangs in the try to tap into his rarely used reserves, but it only slowed the descent of his paw.  
His fight lasted only a minute max. but in the end a shock was send through the table, when his paw hit it.  
“Nice. You need some training, but with time you could be a good one.” 

Rebecca put her paws on his arm and began to knead it a bit. After that she grabbed Barbara´s arm and brought it in position.  
“Now to her.”

Barbara was almost a head smaller than Rebecca, so he thought he could rescue some of his honor…  
He was so wrong.  
This round lasted not even 45 seconds, but he could only stare at the brownbear.  
“What do you think with who she trained, when we were bored?”

He began to pout when he realized he was hustled.  
Both ladies laughed and Rebecca leaned over to Kozi.  
“You are fun, not weak and you didn´t start to whine about it. I have some happy news for you.”  
The grizzly lifted his eyebrow.  
She turned a bit and dressed her body flush against his before she began to whisper something into his ear...  
His eyes shot wide open and the kangaroo on the other side of the table turned crimson when he imagined, why his friend really started to drool.

With a bit of trembling they stood up and went for the stairs to the rooms above them.

Cimar couldn´t move a single muscle for a full minute till he could whisper something.  
“Barbara… Please tell me it´s not what I think.”  
Still showing a big grin she leaned down and put her nose into his ear.  
“I don´t want to lie to you. So I have to tell you:  
It´s EXACLY what you think.”


End file.
